The Original Daughter
by under-the-moon94
Summary: Klaus meets his unknown daughter out in the bayou.
1. Chapter 1

**The Original Daughter**

It had been two years since he lost her. Lost everything. Dalia had won; Klaus and his army had been unable to protect his baby girl. Dalia had killed almost every vampire, witch and werewolf in New Orleans and those who had survived had fled the city. She had taken Hope and sacrificed her, consuming all of his daughters power and youth. His family had been torn apart. In his grief Klaus blamed Elijah and Rebekah for not standing by him, for not doing enough to save their niece and he pushed them away. But deep down he really only blamed himself, what kind of a farther was he? He who was the most powerful creature in the world, the hybrid and the kind of New Orleans could not even save a baby. She was gone forever and with her had went the last bit of humanity in him.

Klaus was in the bayou, he liked to come out here sometimes, to transform into a wolf and run wild through the swamps. It was his escape. A chance for him to forget everything and just be an animal for a little while.

This particular night he was racing amongst the trees along the roadside when he heard sobs, slowing down he transformed back into a vampire and stood lurking behind a tree, watching the figure approach. This would be tonight's dinner.

As she grew closer, he noticed that this young girl was in a great deal of distress. He felt immediately interested in this peculiar girl, who was walking alone, barefoot down a dirt road in the middle of the night covered in bruises and her clothes all ripped and torn. Her long dark hair was in knots and tangles, bits of twig sticking out of it. Her heartbeat was fast. Too fast and her breathing was loud, almost a pant. She couldn't be any more than fifteen of sixteen. He couldn't tell why he felt the way he did, but as she neared him, Klaus could feel his inner wolf kicking in; he could no longer hunt and have her for dinner. No he wanted to know her, to protect her from whatever it was she was clearly running from.

Lily was so distracted by her own thoughts and trying to gather herself to together and calm down she did not notice the handsome man until she had almost walked right into him.

Sniffing and wiping her tears to try and hide the fact that she had obviously been crying she looked up at him and grasped. Those eyes. Those bright ocean blue eyes. They were identical to her own.

Who was this girl? Klaus thought as the pair stood staring at one another. She was beautiful, fair skinned, a few freckles on her nose and little dimples at the side of her mouth. But those eyes! His eyes. How? Why did he feel an overwhelming urge to help her, to make her feel safe?

The silence was beginning to get awkward. The girl quickly dropped her glaze and glanced down at her feet embarrassed.

'Oh I'm sorry. I, I didn't see you there' she mumbled nervously.

'And were could a young lady like yourself be heading in the middle of the night?' he quizzed her with a thick English accent.

'I emm, I…'

What could she say to him? Oh hey there, I'm just running away from my family who have held me prisoner and kept me as a slave for most of my life? He would think she was just some spoilt rich kid and have her back home in an instant. And she could never go back there, they would kill her this time for sure, they had threatened to enough times.

'Well if your just going to stand there suturing all night, you may as well walk with me. My cars nearby and I can't just leave a kid out here alone. I have a warm home and a spare room in the city and perhaps we can find you some shoes? Klaus said with a cheeky grin on his face. Why was he being so nice to this stranger he wondered as he waited for a response. She looked terrified; weary of his offer as she should be but he could see she needed help and had no other offers.

Lily desperately wanted to say yes, to be taken to the city, to safety but her overthinking brain made her hesitate. After all this man was a stranger. He could be a murderer or worse. But she didn't feel in any danger now, infect for the first time she actually felt safe.

Klaus could see that the girl was clearly conflicted over what to do but he couldn't let her continue to wander through the bayou in this state. He turned and held his hand out to her; she hesitated but then smiled shyly and took it, letting him lead her down the road towards his car.

What did she have to lose she thought to herself, nothing that lay ahead could be as bad as the hell she had just escaped.


	2. Chapter 2

The two strolled down the road for a few minutes in silence. Unable to take it any longer and dying to know more about her Klaus decided to try and get this timid girl to open up.

'Do you have a name then love?'

'Emm…'

Klaus could see the girl was afraid, but not of him. He could see she had gone through something traumatic and held many secrets in the shadows of her heart. Although he could feel his rage building, desperate to know everything about her, who had hurt her, he knew he had to be patient.

'My name, my name is… Lily' she finally whispered.

Of course her name was Lily, she was a delicate flower, in need of protecting. Why did she have his eyes? Why did something about her remind him so much of himself?

'Well its nice to meet you Lily. You can call me Klaus' he grinned at her.

Klaus. She had heard the name before but couldn't place where. Her early memories where so mixed up and confused she didn't no what was real and what she had conjured up in fantasies anymore but she was sure she had heard this name before.

The two continued in silence, absorbed in their own thoughts about each other. Klaus could tell Lily wasn't ready to talk about the events that had led to her being alone in the bayou in the middle of the night but he knew from the state of her and the way she kept glancing back, terrified she was being followed that it was serious.

'Don't worry love, your safe now' he reassured her as he held the passenger door of his car open for her.

Once they were inside and pulling away, although still weary that she was in a car with a stranger who she could tell was a very powerful man from the way he spoke and carried himself, Lily let out a huge sigh of relief. She had finally done it. Somehow she had managed to escape Cypress woods and the demons that it held.


	3. Chapter 3

In the car, Klaus noticed Lily relax a bit. She stopped trembling and no longer stared at him like a deer caught in headlights. He felt she was ready to be questioned.

'So now we are away from who ever or what ever it was you were clearly running from, care to explain how a young girl like yourself ends up in the bayou sobbing, dirty and covered in bruises?'

She stared straight ahead, unable to look at him and unable to speak. Where would she even begin?

Klaus could see she was processing his question, trying to decide how much to tell him or if she should tell him anything at all.

'I don't like being lied to by the way'

Lily gulped. This man was very forceful, scary almost. She could tell he had a short fuse and this terrified her. Her uncle had had a short fuse; it was what had led to her broken ribs. The last thing she wanted to do was annoy this man who had been kind enough to offer her a place to stay the night.

'Its, it's a long, complicated story' she finally mumbled 'but basically I lived with my aunt and uncle after my mother died and they hate me. So I had to leave.'

That was all she would say on the matter but Klaus could tell things ran much deeper, this was not just some girl who had had a bad argument with her family and ran away. No he decided that Lily had been abused, tortured even and he was going to give her a better life. He couldn't explain it but he felt the same fatherly devotion towards this strange girl as he had felt towards Marcel and Hope, something he never believed he would feel again.

'What happened your mother?' he decided to ask, treading carefully around the subject of why she had ran away.

'Her name was Madison Montgomery, she had me very young and her family disapproved. She didn't get on with them anyway. She ran away to Barton Rouge and had me in a scrummy bedsit, because her parents refused to have anything to do with her as long as she kept me.'

Madison Montgomery. Klaus once knew a Madison Montgomery, years ago but surely there was no way it could be the same Maddy he had once known, that would too much of a coincidence. But then why did this girl have his eyes? Why did he feel this way towards her?

'After she gave birth, with no high school diploma no one would hire her, so she had to sell herself at night, leaving me alone in the bedsit. Of course I can't remember much, I was so young, but I know it was a rough place and mother often came home with big lips and black eyes. She tried to put on a brave face, but as I got older I would hear her crying herself to sleep at night and after a while she turned to drink. Then she blamed me. Blamed me for everything and sometimes she would grow violent with her abuse. And then one day she drown herself in the bath it was four days before anyone found us. I kept crying for her to get up, of course I was to young to realize she was dead at the time.' She shuddered at the memories of her mother. It hadn't been a happy time, she had never been happy she supposed, her aunt and uncle had abused her perhaps worse than her own mother had but it hurt more to be rejected by your own mother.

How awful Klaus thought, the images of this poor helpless girls life flashed before his eyes, making him grip the steering wheel tighter in his rage.

'Where was your farther?' he dared ask, what kind of a man would let his daughter be brought up in such surroundings.

'Oh… I never knew him. My mother was very bitter about him. In the beginning she told me he was a bad man, a monster who wanted nothing to do with me. Then as her drinking grew worse she would scream at me, that I would ruin his life as I had hers if he ever found out about me. She told me his name once I'm sure but I can't remember…' She turned to stare at him. Those eyes. Klaus. Was that where she had heard the name before? No. She was being silly; this man was way to young to be her dad.

A Monster? That was how people described him. Madison Montgomery? Surely? How long had it been? But then how old was Lily, 15, 16? He was about to ask her when he realized she had drifted off to sleep. He drove on towards the lights of the city as his questions about who this girl was and why he instantly felt connected to her only mounted in his mind.


	4. Chapter 4

When they pulled into the compound, she was out cold. She looked so peaceful; Klaus didn't want to wake her. He gently scooped her into his arms and carried her to the guest bedroom. After he had tucked her in he took the chair in the corner of the room, unable to tare himself from her side and pondered his mounting questions about the girl.

Madison Montgomery. The girl he had known, loved. It seemed like a lifetime ago, so much had happened since then. She was a pretty girl from what he could remember, a witch who after hiding her power for so many years due to her parents disapproval, had ran away and learnt how to use her powers. If this was the same Maddy, surely she would have used her power to give her and her daughter a better life than the one Lily had described. He couldn't imagine the Maddy that he had known being so cruel to a child, the woman he had known had been kind and selfless and he certainly could not imagine her selling herself on the streets. But then he of all people should known that life experiences often change people and not for the better.

The question that hunted him the most however was could Lily actually be his? She had his eyes and the wolf inside him instantly felt drawn to her, compelled to help her, to protect her, a feeling he had not felt for anybody in a long, long time. But… how on earth? Was it even possible? He hadn't unleashed his werewolf side back then that has led to Hope's arrival. Perhaps he was finally goring insane from grief, mourning the loss of Hope so much he was willing to transform any helpless soul into the daughter he should have saved.

As the sun began to rise, Klaus forced himself away from his thoughts and left to find Lily something to wear for the day, after all she couldn't wander around in the dirty, tattered clothes he had found her in. Having no idea what young girls her age wore he gave Cami a ring to get her opinion.

Camille groaned and rolled over in bed as she heard her phone go off, who could be calling at six thirty in the morning? As she picked up her phone and sat up in bed she let out a sigh, of course only Klaus!

'Wakey wakey Camille, I need you to come shopping'

'Klaus! Its been a while…how are you?' Cami hadn't heard from her supernatural friend in a long time, after Hopes death he had shut himself away, occasionally appearing at her door in a drunken state.

'Time for all that later, I need clothes for a teenage girl and I thought you could be of assistance, being of the female race yourself your bound to know more than me… be ready in ten minutes?' he smiled down the phone.

Cami hadn't hear Klaus this cheerful in… years. What was going on she wondered? However not wanting to miss a chance to help her friend and see him be happy again she agreed to go with him to the department store, and find out what was going on.

Ten minutes later, Klaus pulled up outside Cami's apartment and they were on their way to the shops.

'So what's this all about Klaus?'

'Ahh Camille, always trying to get me to talk' Klaus winked at her.

'Well you drag me out of bed at six thirty on a Saturday, the least you can do is give me an explanation'

'I found a girl last out, out in bayou in quite a bit of distress and she needs clothes'

'Wait what!? You have a girl in your home, and your helping her?'

Cami was shocked ever since Hope's death Klaus had become an even bigger narcissistic if that was possible. He had shut everyone out of his life, living as a recluse and having no remorse for his actions, frequently killing tourists in the quarter. Where was all this kindness coming from?

'Hard to believe I Know' Klaus grinned at her with that cheeky grin. He was almost like his old self again she thought. She had to meet this girl; she must be special Cami thought.

In the store Cami picked out a pair of black jeans, a light pink floaty tank top and white cardigan, after Klaus had pointed out a shop assistant who he guessed would be around the same size as the girl.

'What's her name then?' she asked at the checkout

'Lily, she looks young, 15 or 16 perhaps and from the little bits of information I've managed to get out of her, she's had a horrible life'

'Klaus… are you sure your in a position to be helping this girl?' Cami finally decided to ask.

'And why wouldn't I be I am the most powerful creature around!' Klaus shot back at her, growing agitated with his friend.

Feeling his anger, Cami decided it was best to leave the talking for now, Klaus was in a better mood than he had been in a long time and she didn't want to ruin it.

As he dropped Cami off back home and headed back to the compound, Klaus smiled to himself. Today he thought he would get the answers to his questions and find out just whom Lily really was. He was feeling hopeful as he pulled back into the compound.


	5. Chapter 5

Lily woke up startled. Where was she? Then the memory of last night began to return to her and she stared around the room. This must be Klaus' home she thought; a little shocked that such a young man would have such vintage taste. The room with its dark mahogany furniture and golden drapes and duvet set looked like something right out of the Victorian era.

Yawning and stretching she dragged herself out of bed. Now that the adrenaline rush from last night was gone, she could feel the pain in her limbs. Her ribs from the last beating ached so bad it was hard to inhale and her legs felt like jelly. She had been walking for miles before she bumped into Klaus.

Deciding to go and find Klaus, she left the room and was surprised to find herself standing on a balcony, looking down into an enclosed courtyard. What was this place? It was huge and certainly no ordinary home. She looked around but saw no sign of Klaus, which made her anxious. She had let this stranger take her home. Had she been too desperate to get away from her life? Had she made a foolish decision? No she chased the doubts away, she was better off here, away from her so called family, they were evil monsters. Besides despite not knowing this Klaus she couldn't help but feel a warmth towards him. She continued to peak her head into all of the rooms, finding each one empty. Finally she came to what looked like a baby's nursery, but it hadn't been used in a long time, the furniture had all been covered in white sheets that were now thick with dust and the room was full of beautiful but rather disturbing paintings. She stood staring in awe. These were amazing. Had Klaus done these? Was that why she felt connected to him, they were both tortured souls? Whoever had painted these, had clearly been through an awful lot. As she stood taking it all in, she didn't notice Klaus appear in the room before she was being pinned up against the wall.

'WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE!?' Klaus growled at her and had her pinned to the back wall in an instant, his blue eyes turning yellow.  
She struggled in his grip.  
'I…I was only looking for you and I seen these paintings…I'm sorry' she panted her eyes full of terror.  
Klaus dropped her, his eyes returning to the same blue as hers. Lily was trembling, clearly in pain. What had he done? This girl that he wanted so much to protect and he had gone and scared and hurt her. He took a deep breath and flew out of the room, ashamed at himself.

Lily fell to the floor in tears. Why did she make everyone angry? Her mother, her so called family and now Klaus. She had to get away from here. She didn't want to upset Klaus anymore he was clearly a man with… problems and that thing that happened with his eyes? Did she imagine it? Wiping up her tears she crept to the room she had slept in and changed into the clothes that Klaus must have left there for her. What was it with this man? He had been so kind taking her in and giving her a bed and now clothes…. But yet he had gotten so angry just minutes ago, pinning her against the wall… that was beyond angry, that was rage, and although he had scared her, she couldn't dislike him. Opening the dresser she found some paper and a pen and quickly wrote a thank you note, leaving it on the bedside and left the compound.


	6. Chapter 6

Klaus heard her leave. She was better off. Who was he to think he could look after her when he wasn't even able to save his own baby girl. He may be the most powerful creature alive but he was exactly what everyone had always said, a selfish monster. He hurt those he loved and drove them away, look at his siblings. Lily was better off alone, he would only end up hurting her further if he tried to help her.

He sat in his room wallowing in self-pity for a few hours. He felt terrible he had terrified her. Showed her he was something more than human. What had she left thinking of him? The memories of Maddy still lingered in his mind and he got up and brought out an old dusty photo album.

Lily was Maddy's daughter all right. How did he not see the resemblance straight away? Her hair, nose, mouth, they were all exactly like Maddy's. And her eyes. His eyes. The picture of Maddy standing outside the graveyard was dated 1999. Sixteen years ago. The timing matched and she looked like both of them, plus it would explain his feelings towards her. Lily was no stranger. She was his. Another daughter. He didn't know how it was possible but he knew that he was her farther, his wolf instincts had been telling him the entire time.

The realisation began to sink in, he was a Farther again, was this a blessing or a curse? He had pinned her against a wall, he had let her walk away. She was gone, another child who needed protected and loved and he had scared her away. He had failed Hope but he couldn't fail another daughter. He went to the guest room, seeing that he had changed into the clothes Cami had picked he smiled, at least he knew what she was wearing. His attention was drawn to the note left lying on the bedside table.

Dear Klaus,

I hope you don't mind me using your stationary. Thank you for your kindness and hospitality. You have no idea how much you helped me just by giving me a bed for the night. The truth is I had just escaped some very bad people. I'm not sure if they will come looking for me but if they do it will probably get messy. Its better that I leave now, I don't want you to get caught up in my family drama. I'm sorry I trespassed into that room and made you angry, but your painting really are beautiful, they should be on display somewhere. I hope you can forgive me I meant no harm.

Yours gratefully,

Lily.

Bad people? Klaus held his breath in anger. Lily was in trouble. He had to find her and at least give one daughter the life he couldn't give Hope.


	7. Chapter 7

Lily had no idea where she was going. She had never been in New Orleans before, she'd never really been anywhere outside of the bayou come to think of it, she couldn't remember much of Barton Rouge. As she walked the streets of the French quarter she stared in awe at the vibrancy of it all, the tourists, the music, the fusion of French and African culture… it was beautiful.

Looking around the crowds she felt herself go numb for a few seconds as she spotted a familiar face in the crowd. Simon…one of her were here looking for her. She had expected they would look for her, she just did not expect them to find her so quick. He had spotted her was heading right towards her, thinking fast she turned and ran down the nearest side street that brought her out at another wide street, again buzzing with tourists, glancing behind her she quickly disappeared into the sea of tourists, losing her cousin and crossed the street into a bar called Rousseau's.

Cami seen the girl appear in the doorway… her face flushed and trying to catch a breath.  
'You look like you could use a drink' she said pouring the girl a glass of water.  
'Thanks but I have no money' the girl stuttered, still gasping.  
'Waters free' Cami smiled.  
The girl let out a sigh of relief and took a seat at the other end of the bar, with a full view of the doorway.  
As she sipped at her water, Cami looked her up and down. Those were the clothes she had picked out with Klaus this morning.

'Lily is it?'  
The girl jumped, eyes wide.  
'How do you know my name?'  
'Oh I'm sorry, my names Camille, but people call me Cami. I helped Klaus pick out those clothes your wearing this morning.'  
'Oh err thanks, they fit perfectly'  
'So you're staying with Klaus?'  
'Yeah… Well he just gave me a place to stay the night, I'm on the move again, don't want to over stay my welcome.'  
'But you have no money, where will you go?'  
'I err… I'm not sure yet but I'll be ok' she smiled at Cami but not convincingly enough.  
'Well I could really do with some help with the dishes and keeping the kitchen in order out back, if you fancy sticking around for a bit and don't mind hard work?'  
'Are you offering me a job? You don't even no me.'

Cami laughed and threw an apron at Lily. 'Call me a good judge of character, get to work!'  
'Thank you so much Cami!' Lily smiled, slipping behind the bar to work out back.  
Perhaps things would be all right after all? Having a job, with an income, she could provide for herself, save up and get far away from here. She hummed to herself as she washed the dishes feeling happy with her newfound hope, forgetting about Simon chasing her earlier.

Hours later Cami appeared in the Kitchen.  
'Wow, great job keeping this place tidy Lily!'  
'Thanks, I did a lot of cleaning back at cypress… I mean I'm good a it' she decided to go with hoping Cami wouldn't ask questions.  
'You sure are! You can knock off now if you like, take these, my apartment is just around the corner, down the second side street, blue door on the right' Cami said giving Lily a set of Keys.  
'Oh no Cami, thank you but you have already given me a job, I couldn't possibly intrude on your home'  
'And where will you spend the night on the streets? I need you feeling fresh for work tomorrow… besides I've always wanted a roommate, I'll be along in a bit, after I close up.'  
'Oh thank you!' Lily squealed. Cami was like a guardian angel she thought as she left the bar.


	8. Chapter 8

As she headed down the quiet streets to Cami's apartment, Lily suddenly felt a presence behind her.

'Well that sure was a long wait, lil cus'

'Wha…what are you doing here?' she gasped

'Why I'm here to take you home, where you belong.'

Lily gulped, sweat was beginning to trickle down her forehead, a sickness rising up her throat.

Simon stepped closer, she could feel his breath on the back of her neck as he whispered into her ear.

'You thought you'd gotten away hadn't you' He let out a chuckle, 'Oh Lily… what you did, farther is very angry… that saucepan you used, left a bruise… and mother is beside herself ' He slid is hand over her lower back, Lily felt every hair on her body stand. He reached for her elbow. She had to do something. She couldn't go back there, she couldn't stand to be here now.

'No!' she screamed, pushing him hard, he stumbled and fell into a pile of bin bags and took off into a run, her eardrums pounding with the sound of her own heart beat.

She was running as fast as her legs would carry her, but Simon was up and on her track, just seconds behind her.

'You can't out run my lil cus' he screamed.

Lily kept running, leaving the side streets and running into the crowds and begging for help. But it was late, those who came to party were caught up in the atmosphere, thinking she was just a drunk kid, they laughed in her face. No one would take her seriously.

All of a sudden she squealed as she felt her arm being twisted and her body being dragged away from the lights and the music of the main street.

'I told you, you can't out run me Lily'

'Please Simon…. Let me go'

'Let you go? Now Lily you know how much you mean to me don't you? You're my lil cus…. Mine.' They way he said it made her shudder.

'I won't go back there, you… your family… you are all evil' She screamed, panic gripping her.

'Too bad, you belong with us Lily. Its time to go home and face your punishment' he laughed, shoving her into the back of his van 'what you did was stupid, just plain stupid but you have guts lil cus, I'll give you that'

'No, no… please!' Lily cried as she picked herself up and ran to the doors as they slammed shut, darkness closing in around her.

'You can't do this… please!' She shouted and cried until her voice was horse and her knuckles red from hammering on the door before giving up and falling into a heap on the floor.


	9. Chapter 9

Klaus walked the streets of the city all day, checking all the cafes and shops that seemed to be hiving with teenagers but saw no sign of Lily. It was as she had just disappeared into thin air. Feeling adjudicated he headed into the bar for a drink and a chat with Cami, he had forgotten how nice she was to talk to, how she made him feel almost human again. This morning had been good; he hadn't realised how much he had missed her while he mourned his daughter until spending time with her today.

Cami was just about to lock the door when he entered the bar.

'Ahh Camille, how about a drink for an old friend?' he grinned

'Can't you see I'm trying to close up Klaus?'

Klaus wasn't in the mood to be rejected; he had had a long day and wanted bourbon.

'Well I'm sure you have got ten minutes, have a drink with me' he said pushing past her to the bar and helping himself.

'What is it Klaus, are you annoyed Lily left?'

'How do you know that?' he demanded, growing impatient with Cami, maybe coming here wasn't a good idea, he could feel his anger growing swelling inside him and he wasn't in the mood to be judged by Cami.

'Wow calm down! She came by earlier, said she didn't want to out stay her welcome'

'Yes that's what happened, she just left. I wanted to talk to her before she left though, do you know were she is headed?'

'Cut the crap Klaus, she has no money, nothing but the clothes on her back and you gave her a bed for the night, she wouldn't just leave and certainly not without talking to you or saying thank you. What did you do?'

'You seem to know her pretty well Cami, didn't she tell you' Klaus smiled sarcastically trying to keep his anger under control.

'I gave her a job out back and told her she could stay with me.'

'What? Why didn't you call me?' Klaus hissed at her.

Cami took a step back, why was he getting so wound up at this? She thought she had done the right thing, sure Lily was a lovely kid and she had a feeling they would get on great but the real reason she had took her in was because of him. Because Lily had unknowingly brought him back to her.

'Klaus… I… she was fine a bit jumpy when she first got in, looked like she had ran the whole way here but she relaxed, did a great job out back and I gave her the key to my place and told her to head on over their about half an hour ago.'

'You should have called me Camille, I was the one found the girl last night and I've been looking for her all day'

'Why? What really happened this morning? What is it about this girl anyway? Why does it mean so much that you see her again? What is she to you?'

'Shes… nobody' Klaus said downing his bourbon and slamming it onto the bar. 'I just, lost my temper, it scared her away and I wanted to apologise'

'You apologise?' Cami was shocked. Lily really was having an effect on him. 'Why did you lose your temper?'

'I…. I… I caught her in Hopes nursery' he muttered

'What! And she is still alive, you didn't kill her? What is it with her, why do you care so much, talk to me Klaus. I haven't seen you this way since… well since…'

'Hope?' Klaus interrupted

'Well…yes. What does this girl mean to you, why were you so angry I didn't tell you she had shown up here?'

'Nice try Cami, but your mind games won't work tonight I am afraid' downing his second bourbon, he stood up 'Now mind if I accompany you home, I really must talk with the girl'


	10. Chapter 10

Ever since Hope had been taken and sacrificed, Klaus had seemed like a ticking time bomb. He had chased his siblings away; Rebekah was in Europe travelling with Marcel, while Elijah was teaching music and history at Yale. They stayed in touch with Cami, sending postcards and letters always asking about their brother but they stayed away. They were probably afraid Klaus would dagger them, they were all shocked when he hadn't done so in the first place. In fact by letting his siblings go on and live their lives without him, had shown to Cami just how broken Klaus really was, he didn't even have hope that he could create a loving family anymore.

Klaus spent his days painting and drinking, he drank until he was drunk, which was a lot considering he had a 1000 year tolerance and he was a hybrid. When he drank, he would invite tourists into his home for a party, slaughtering them all by the end of it. He had become even more quick-tempered than before, killing almost anyone who annoyed him. Cami was actually surprised he hadn't killed her, there were times he had came close, when she had tried to get him to talk, to open up.

But this girl, Lily was having a huge effect on Klaus, Cami thought as they walked back to her place. Today it was like he was himself again, still paranoid and narcissistic, but himself nevertheless. Lily must be special Cami thought, the poor girl didn't even no what she had gotten into in or the effect she was having on the worlds strongest creature.


	11. Chapter 11

They walked in silence along the street to Cami's house.

'I hope she found it ok, I only have one set of keys' Cami said to break the silence as they approached her door and gave it a knock.

No answer.

'Well I don't see any lights on, looks like she may have done a runner, who knows what she got away with?' Klaus smirked at Cami, however on the inside his worry was building.

'No… Klaus something's wrong… maybe she has gotten lost, in that case I'd guess she would try to make her way back to the bar. Let's back track'

'Whatever you say Camille' Klaus continued to smirk, gesturing for Cami to take the lead.

As they got to the end of the street, Klaus smelt something familiar, turning towards a dark alleyway, the smell grew stronger. Her smell.

'I've picked up her scent, its leading us this way'

They started down the dark alley, Lilly's scent growing stronger with every step and Klaus worry and frustration beginning to overflow. How had he been so stupid as to just let her walk out? He would never forgive himself if something had happened to her.

'Oh no' Cami bent down and lifted he keys waving them at Klaus, her face filled with worry.

Klaus wanted to kill someone. His rage felt uncontrollable. Where on earth could she be? Had he just sent another daughter to her death? What kind of abilities did Lily have, her mother had been a witch, he a vampire, did any of their supernatural strengths transfer to Lily? Could she handle herself? It sure did not seem that way when he had found her bloodied and bruised last night. She seemed so scared of everything. Whoever had taken her was going to pay.

'This can't be happening!' growled Klaus his eyes turning a golden yellow with veins appearing beneath them. 'You should have called me the minute she walked into the bar!' he screamed at Cami.

Cami took a step back, worried by the sudden change in Klaus' mood. But she wasn't going to let him scare her.

'Oh and what I am a mind reader now? Klaus enough is enough why is this girl so important to you?'

'BECAUSE SHE IS MY DAUGHTER!' Klaus yelled, knocking over a row of bins in his rage.

Cami stood frozen, mouth hanging open. It all made sense. His change in personality, back to his old self, his obsession with her, but how?

'Klaus she must be at least 15, that's not possible.'

'Ahh Camille, when you have lived for over a 1000 years, drinking blood, seen people come back from the dead time and time again, switch bodies and become beasts under the full moon and watched your aunt consume your baby in order to stay young and powerful for eternity, you will realize that anything is possible.'

'But are you positive? Have you had a DNA test? This could be just part of your mourning for Hope, wanting….'

'DNA test! I am a hybrid! I don't need a silly little human test Cami! The wolf in me knew straight away, I felt connected in a way wolfs only bond with close family members. Of course it took the rest of me a little longer to figure out or we wouldn't be in this stupid mess!'

'Take a minute to think about this Klaus, I can see why you would feel linked to the girl, you see yourself in her, someone that is broken, lost, alone, confused. But it hasn't been long since Hope and you took it bad….'

'Took it bad!' Klaus growled 'What was I supposed to do, be overjoyed that my aunt Dahlia succeed and in the process I lost the only thing that ever mattered to me in my 1000 years on this earth. Its been two years! I know there is no way to bring my baby girl back and I am fully aware that Lily is not Hope and I don't want to turn her into Hope. She is my daughter! I knew her mother intimately 15 years ago!' Klaus screamed at Cami, this was not the time for her to try and have a therapy session with him. He had to find Lily. His daughter, yes Hope was dead and gone but there was still a chance he could save this one.

Turning and leaving Cami standing looking dazed with his revelation, he sped down the streets to his car and took off for the bayou. He had to help her and he had a good idea of who had come for her.


	12. Chapter 12

The drive back to Cypress woods seemed to take forever, after a while Lily gave up screaming, her throat raw and her body aching from all she had been through in the past couple of days. She gathered herself into a ball in the corner and sobbed.

What would they do to her? Why had they come looking for her, they hated her, yet they wouldn't leave her be. They really were evil Lily thought, taking pleasure out of torturing her.

She felt the van beginning to slow down and realised they must be approaching the gates of the old plantation. Cypress woods. A long time ago it must have been a magnificent sight to behold but her aunt and uncle had let it fall in to a state of bad repair. The once white house was now a dirty cream colour with ugly stained bits of wood were they had tried to patch up holes, the guttering was falling apart, held together in places by duck tape and the grand wrap around porch was a hazard, the wood rotting in certain places, making it so you had to be extra carful were you walked. The arches of land surrounding the house feared no better, her uncle was a lazy farmer, the animals ran wild, ruining what once were luscious flower beds and healthy green grass.

The van came to a complete stop and Lily heard her cousin leave and voices outside.

'Told you I would find her Pa'

'Good work son, we can't have her running off especially to New Orleans'

'You don't think she met him do you?'

'Heavens no Loretta, I can't bear to think what would happen if she did… all our work hiding her would go down the drain and we'd be dead most likely'

'Well she got a job in a bar in the space of a day Pa, who knows who she was in contact with during that time?'

'Oh Harold what will we do? What if he comes here? We'll be doomed!'

'Hush Loretta! That will not happen, we cannot think like that. She was only there a day there is no way she could have met him and if they did cross paths they would never have known who each other was'

'I guess your right dear… What do we do with her?'

'Son, take her and tie her up in the barn, then we'll find out what happened and what she did on her little excursion and if she met him… we will… we will deal with it…'

Lily grasped, what were they talking about? Who? Who was… him? Suddenly the doors swung open.

'Enjoy the ride cuz?' Simon hoped into the van. 'Come on now Lil, no need to tremble, you would think we were monsters, we want you home safe.'

'You're a liar! And you are all monsters' She sobbed.

'Oh stop being difficult! Ma and Pa have given you everything, clothes on your back, food on the table and a roof over your head and you repay them by running away?'

'You have all hated me since I arrived at this hellhole. I have been tortured, abused, bullied most of my life by you all in everyway possible!'

'You know your only making this punishment worse for yourself, now stop talking' Simon Screamed at her dragging her out of the van.


	13. Chapter 13

Lily was dragged kicking and screaming to the barn. Simon tied her Wrists together with a thick, scratchy rope before hoisting her up and tying her arms to the beam that ran across the middle of the barn, leaving Lily dangling in mid air.

She could barely breath as she struggled to hold on to the rope above her head to stop her wrists from breaking under the pressure. Her entire body was still aching from the last beating she had taken from them a couple of days before. She panicked at the thought of what they would do to her this time. They would kill her and she did not doubt that they would make it as painful as possible for her. She wouldn't be allowed to go peacefully.

'Stop struggling my dear or you will wear yourself out before any of us get to have any fun with you.' Her aunt had appeared in the doorway with a sickening grin on her face.'Now look at you, we need to get you cleaned up' she said lifting a facecloth, soaking it in what looked like water but Lily knew it wasn't, that would be too aunt began forcefully rubbing at Lily's face, causing Lily to squeal as her cheeks burnt underneath the facecloth. 'You see child, this is a thing called vervain. Think of it as Holy water, it doesn't burn me does it?' She smiled, wiping the cloth across her own face 'that's because I am a child of God; I am in his grace but you…. you, you little tramp are something else entirely.'

Lily cried from the pain of the vervain soaked cloth, her tears only making the blisters on her cheeks burn more. Her whole life they had hated her because she wasn't 'pure'. She had the devil in her according to them. She didn't understand what they meant, she was just a normal girl, she looked and acted like anyone else, in fact it was her so called 'pure' family that had repeatedly beaten and abused her, treated her like a slave. She was just a girl who wanted to be accepted and loved and they continually denied her this simple wish. It was them who were evil, surely a creature of God would never do this to another human being?

'Now now Loretta, I can't let you have all the fun' laughed her uncle Harold as her strolled into the barn. Whip in hand. With a quick flick of his wrist, Lily screamed in agony as the leather whip, which felt like it had thousands of tiny thorns in it, ripped across her stomach. Her Uncle let out a sigh, circling her, 'we took you in, gave you a home, tried to take the darkness out of you and this is how you repay us? By running off?' Another scream escaped Lily's mouth as this time the whip caught the back of her legs. She whimpered as she tried to hold herself up and stay conscious.

'Your pathetic, your mother should have killed you when she killed herself, you're an abomination! Just like her.' Another lashing came, hitting the wound on her stomach again; blood began to soak through her clothes as Lily gasped for air.

'I see you got new clothes? And Simon tells me of a job? Now who did you meet? Huh? Who helped you?'

Another whipping.

'Answer me!'

Lily cried, sweat and tears now pounding down her face. She would let them kill her before she told them anything. She might not be able to fight back but she did have a did have a bit of dignity left.

'Nev….never, I will…. will never tell yo… you' She whispered between gasps.

'Very well, we will have to do this the hard way'

Another whipping.

'New Orleans is an evil place, we should have known you would run there eventually, to your own kind, the devils creatures.'

Another whipping.

'Ahhhh please!' Lily could not take anymore, she was losing a lot of blood, her arms felt like ton weights above her and the room was beginning to look blurry. What were they talking about her own kind? She had seen that Klaus was something else, not human but she was just normal, she didn't have veins appear underneath her eyes or fangs that shot out of her gums. She was human. Normal. She was one of them. She was related to them by blood. Why did they have to treat her this way? She could feel her legs beginning to numb from hanging in mid air, as she struggled to stay conscious a million thoughts where running through her head. Her whole life she had been treated as abomination, something evil to stay away from, she didn't understand. These people, she could no longer call them family were all insane. Lily felt the anger began to rise in her. She couldn't take it any longer. Nobody deserved this. As the anger inside her grew Lily started to tremble as she felt something ignite within herself.

'You may look all innocent and pretty, but we know the truth, you are pure filth, sin and we tried to cleanse you but now we see that will be impossible.'

Another whip, hitting her across the back, her head began to drop, and she could feel the bones in her wrists snapping as she could no longer hold herself up. Her uncle's words became a buzzing sound as the room spun and everything went black.


	14. Chapter 14

Hey guys!

Sorry this isn't a new chapter. I just haven't been able to update in such a long time and I wanted to explain why.

I love the Originals and I plan on continuing my story it's just I'm a final year History student at university and so I have a mountains of essays and a dissertation to begin soon which takes the fun out of writing in my free time :( However as soon as I have more time to develop my fan fiction and finish this story and begin a new one I will be right on it, don't worry! I as excited to see what happens to Lily in the end as some of you so I will deffinalty finish this story eventually :)

Also a big thank you to everyone who has been reading my story and have left reviews! It means so much to me to know that people like it and our continuing to read it :D

Lots of love!

under-the-moon :)


End file.
